


Cruel

by ishime



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les humains sont éphémères ; qu'il le veuille ou non, Tsuyukusa devra bien s'y résigner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

**Disclaimer :** Amatsuki et ses personnages appartiennent à Shinobu Takayama.   
 **Notes :**  
Ecrit pour [](http://sakoni.livejournal.com/profile)[**sakoni**](http://sakoni.livejournal.com/)  lors du [meme à kinks](http://ishime.livejournal.com/48612.html) que j'ai organisé en avril 2010, sur le thème _UST/regrets/séparation_.  
  
  
Tsuyukusa jette un coup d'oeil furtif dans la chambre à travers la toute petite fenêtre, et grimace.  
Utsubushi l'interprète comme du dégoût et se met à chuchoter des reproches et des considérations philosophiques aussi ennuyeuses que lui sur la nature humaine, la beauté de l'éphémère, comme une fleur.  
  
Tsuyukusa le fait taire d'un coup de son bâton.  
Non, ce n'est pas comme une fleur. Rien à voir, et il faut vraiment être un imbécile de tengu sans la moindre sensibilité pour ne pas le comprendre.  
  
Quand les fleurs se fanent sur son arbre, il est triste, bien sûr, de les voir perdre leur grâce délicate, mais il sait qu'elles reviendront l'année prochaine, et l'année suivante, et l'année encore après.  
Heihachi, lui, ne reviendra pas. Il n'est qu'un stupide humain, usé en à peine quelques décennies d'existence, et quand, bientôt, Tsuyukusa le perda, ce sera pour toujours.  
  
Bonten le regarde sans rien dire, avec son horrible regard qui sait, qui savait longtemps avant que Tsuyukusa lui-même ne comprenne, mais il reste silencieux, et Tsuyukusa n'a plus la force de commencer une dispute.  
  
Quelques minutes avant l'aube, Bonten le laisse seul dans le petit jardin de Heihachi, et entraîne Utsubushi à sa suite.  
Tsuyukusa se faufile dans la chambre, chasse les insectes et la poussière du parquet, remplace les feuilles odorantes qui ont séché sur la table et se penche au dessus du lit. Il contemple le visage ridé comme un vieux tronc, comme une pomme sèche, écoute les inspirations laborieuses et passe ses doigts le long d'une joue creuse, en tentant de transvaser un peu de vitalité depuis sa sève à l'intérieur de cette chair fatiguée.  
Heihachi lève un bras décharné pour imiter son geste, et Tsuyukusa frotte son visage contre sa main, fait bruisser ses cheveux contre le bout des doigts et soupire doucement.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi si vite, alors qu'ils venaient juste de trouver le temps de se comprendre, pourquoi tout de suite, alors qu'il reste tant de choses à dire, pourquoi pour toujours ?  
  
Heihachi ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose de doux, de gentil, d'apaisant, mais seul un râle s'échappe de ses lèvres.  
Tsuyukusa se penche et l'embrasse, pour empêcher le peu de vie qu'il lui reste de s'enfuir. Sa langue a un goût amer et triste, mais Tsuyukusa voit passer dans ses yeux un peu de la fraicheur de son corps à lui, et c'est tout ce qui importe.  
Il se redresse lentement, à regret. Heihachi lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux, et Tsuyukusa comprend que ce sera la dernière fois.  
Il saisit la main de Heihachi et la serre désespérément contre sa joue.  
  
Il comprend, il comprend ce que voulait dire Bonten quand il l'a prévenu que les humains les plus gentils sont les plus cruels de tous, et souhaite pouvoir pleurer, se vider de toute l'eau que contient son corps pour tomber en poussière en même temps que Heihachi.


End file.
